


南欧传输线2-里斯本篇

by Tremella



Series: 南欧传输线 [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>比尔躺在里斯本卡尔穆教堂废墟的草坪上，旁边是他的吉姆，他觉得这一切都顺利得不太现实。<br/>又是一篇愚蠢的PWP，吉姆X比尔</p>
            </blockquote>





	南欧传输线2-里斯本篇

比尔躺在里斯本卡尔穆教堂废墟的草坪上，旁边是他的吉姆，他觉得这一切都顺利得不太现实。  
在南欧的这段日子叫他们的皮肤接触到了足够的阳光，比尔完全不是在牛津画室中的苍白样子了，而吉姆原来虽然在板球场上花费了大量时间，但牛津哪有南欧的太阳。比尔调侃他现在这样子简直可以伪装成意大利人，不知道他的捷克血统都跑到哪里去了。  
贝伦塔在蓝得发黑的天空之下白得刺眼，如同大西洋海风吹过来的盐分凝结成的晶体。比尔拿出自己的墨镜，并敦促吉姆也戴上——那是他们在那不勒斯买的。意大利货总是不错的，即使是在战争时期。  
他们与里斯本当地的情报人员接完了头——里斯本很早就有了不错的情报基础，多亏了那个南斯拉夫人，绰号“三轮车”的杜斯科·波波夫。这段时间内他去了伦敦，似乎圆场对他的工作很是赞赏，不知道之后孟席斯会把他调动到哪里。于是比尔与吉姆这一次的任务就算是结束了。  
他与吉姆住在卡尔穆广场旁边一家廉价的小旅馆，他们从海边过来，走着蜿蜒的小路，却绕开笔直的大道与广场。比尔白色细条衬衫的袖口卷起来，露出还没晒黑的两条小臂。他们溜进圣胡斯塔升降机，在这个新哥特式的笼子里，比尔毫无羞耻地偷偷吻了吉姆几下，当他们从轿厢中出来，大西洋出现在眼前的时候吉姆还是顶着一张大红脸。

在晚上偷偷溜进教堂废墟的这种事情肯定是比尔的馊主意。比尔总有几百个馊主意，而吉姆每个都听话地完成了。  
“然后我们就要回家了——那个正在被德军轰炸的地方。”他们躺在教堂废墟残破的石地板和荒草交界的地方，白石的飞扶壁伸向夜空，像是远古巨兽的肋骨。  
“至少我们逃过了巴尔干半岛的战争。”吉姆表示。在他们离开后不久，希腊就沦陷了。  
“然后，你应该是继续回到捷克，或者是东欧什么别的被纳粹占领的国家，匈牙利什么的。”比尔如同自说自话般地念叨着。  
而比尔的下一个任务，圆场的高层还并未决定。  
“我想走得远一点。”比尔继续说，“或许可以去远东。去找迪萨里斯那个耶稣会士。”  
“听起来不错。”吉姆回答。  
比尔知道，吉姆会思念他的，不过或许他在哪儿都会。只不过吉姆不会说出来。他自己也是。  
比尔用胳膊撑起上身，吉姆的眼睛在黑暗中也有着些许反光。他又伏下身，看着那眼睛的光亮被他自己身子的暗影完全遮住。他想要吻吉姆，而吉姆少见地没有早早就闭上了眼睛，这叫比尔玩心大起，他又把头抬起来，留出一定距离，又俯下去，来回了那么几次，嘴里还念叨着，“远东，远东，那一定是有意思的地方……”  
比尔不知吉姆什么时候会厌烦这无聊的挑逗，也不知道吉姆其实正在看着自己卷发被微光照出的银色轮廓出神。最后他自己都觉得这样有些愚蠢，才直接趴在了吉姆的身上，巨石阵般的体格，他想，距离给范沙维写那封信其实也没过几年，但是牛津仿佛是上辈子的事了，只是吉姆还在他身边。  
吉姆下意识地就搂住了比尔的身子，而比尔在他的嘴上啄着。他不知道比尔有多少种接吻方式，只知道每种他都抵挡不住。他不由得微微张开嘴，叫比尔趁机叼住了他的舌头开始吮吸，还用舌尖舔着平常难以碰到的舌根底部。  
吉姆感受着比尔的重量，压在他胸脯上的，还有胯部，还有和他一样勃起着的阴茎。比尔微微摆着胯部，亲昵地用那块凸起蹭着自己的。吉姆不知道自己是否该主动脱掉自己的裤子，邀请比尔操自己——他不是反感这种事情，确切说和比尔做爱向来感觉不错，但是他几乎没有一次是主动提出的——就在他犹豫的时候，比尔直起了身子，又往后跨坐在了吉姆的腿上，他迅速解开自己的裤链，伸直了双腿，扭动着脱下来了一半，好像这不是里斯本市中心的教堂废墟而是他在伦敦的家里。“快帮我一下——”他对愣神的吉姆要求道。吉姆反应过来，拽着他的裤腿把两条长腿露出来。  
然后比尔就后悔了：石板地又硬又凉，荒草又扎又脏。他光着屁股和两条腿愣神了几秒。“要么我——”吉姆表示。  
“不，我想叫你操我。”比尔捡起脱掉的裤子，示意吉姆挪挪地方，把自己的裤子垫在身下，正好在他把两腿分开地跪在对方身上的地方。他折腾好了又跪下来，解开吉姆的裤子，把有些软掉的阴茎握在手里，又和自己的凑在一起撸动着。另一只手伸到吉姆嘴里，几根手指搅动着。这种动作对吉姆本身来说没有什么快感，但是却像他含住比尔的阴茎，甚至那家伙顶着他的喉咙，他需要抑制住自己的呕吐反射的时候一样，他眼中溢着生理泪水，却感到了被需要的满足。  
然后比尔用蘸着唾液的手指开拓着自己。吉姆撑起身子，用双手抚摸着比尔的屁股。比尔说过他喜欢这样。他的一只手被比尔捉住，一同加入，但是由于过于干涩而无法进去。比尔把吉姆的手放到自己嘴边，用唾液润湿它们。  
他终于伸进了一根手指，并勾起来按着比尔的前列腺。比尔没办法自己做这种事，这刺激太强烈了。吉姆另一只手托着比尔的屁股，感受到对方整个身子在他的手指下轻微的颤抖着，两条分开着跪在两边的腿绷紧了夹住自己的，而原本握住他们两人阴茎的手也由于分神而松开了。比尔挪动着自己的屁股，并抽出自己的手指，他是在催促着吉姆。即使小腿下垫着布料，还是有些难受。他勉力地用手握着吉姆的阴茎往自己的身体里插。他需要压抑着自己的声音，这毕竟是外面，虽然通常来讲不会有人在这时候来到这里。  
他们做爱的时候并不经常使用这种姿势，在比尔作为被插入一方的时候，他偏爱躺着不动，张开双腿等着吉姆伺候他，慵懒得如同一只猫。比尔可是花了一番心思才叫吉姆熟悉了他身上的每一块敏感点，和各种叫自己舒服的技巧，好在吉姆学得又快，体力又好，用上了在操场上跑二十圈的劲儿怎么着也能把比尔干得舒爽。但是现在吉姆只能用两只手扶住比尔的屁股，帮助他慢慢地在自己的阴茎上摆动。比尔一只手攀着吉姆的肩膀，一只手撸着自己的阴茎，为了不叫出声音，他还要咬着吉姆颈侧的斜方肌。他感到有点后悔，这样膝盖又疼，腿又累，虽然这地方确实很不错，但是……可是他现在又不想换个姿势躺在地上——感觉会又硌又凉，更不想干脆停下来穿上裤子回到旅馆中再继续，总的来说，他处在一个进退两难的境地。  
吉姆觉得自己的脖子肩膀被比尔咬得还挺疼，还好他皮糙肉厚。他挺动着胯部，试图能直接顶到比尔的前列腺，并把一只手覆在比尔的阴茎上，跟他一起撸动着。这见效很快，比尔还没感到更多的后悔，就已经颤抖着射了吉姆一手。吉姆搂着对方，等他平息下来，才把自己还没释放的阴茎退出来。比尔高潮后敏感的肠道感受到了沉甸甸的重量，在退出来的时候他还是不由得发出了一声啜泣。  
吉姆抖了抖铺在地上的裤子，催促比尔快点穿上，却并没管自己还支楞着的阴茎。比尔缓慢地穿上裤子，又倒在吉姆旁边——他是真没精神了，但是看到吉姆屏气凝神试图把自己的勃起当成一个身外之物的时候，又凑了过去，压在了吉姆身上，一手抓住了那根家伙，开始给他做手活——  
吉姆知道比尔给他手活的水平有多么高，最初他们就是互相这么做过了好几次，在这之后比尔才开始尝试“更加严重”的行为。吉姆不知道，如果比尔一开始就做这一步的话他是否能够接受——然后他觉得这个假设毫无意义，不管怎么样他都不可能拒绝比尔——于是现在比尔握着自己的阴茎，吉姆忍不住向上顶胯，还把一条胳膊放在嘴边咬住，才能够完全的不出声音。没一会儿他就射了比尔一手，然后比尔把那些东西随意地往荒草上抹了抹，没等吉姆把尚未完全软掉的阴茎塞回裤子、把气息喘匀，比尔就又趴在了吉姆身上。  
他们互相感受着对方和自己的心跳，吉姆慢慢地抚摸着比尔的后背。他想对比尔说，分别后他会想念对方的，在欧洲的话地理距离还相对近一些，但其实也没什么用，都是无谓的心理安慰……不过他并不会说，比尔也不会说。他们干这行的，就是要隐藏秘密，但他们都不能确切地分辨出到底什么是秘密，什么该隐藏。

**Author's Note:**

> 时间还是1941年，为南欧传输线（尼玛这玩意是要写成系列吗可怕）中的第二篇。设定算是和现实的Crosscover吧，也就是说，这里mi6就是圆场，有孟局，还有史爸爸一干人等，圆场的Control（在这里还没出现，因为还没想好他的名字！）他会是孟局之后的一任局长。其中耶稣会士迪萨里斯来自《荣誉学生》，那一阵应该在传教士身份掩护下做工作，而在1942年被日军逮捕，关到了新加坡樟宜监狱；杜斯科•波波夫是真实人物，1941年获得了孟席斯的接见（这就是个破pwp我搞这些有个屁用，啊）。之后就是比尔海顿去中国南部港口，厦门、温州（浙江温州浙江温州江南皮革厂倒闭啦），我觉得肯定有一个人接应，就设定为迪萨里斯了。


End file.
